jetpackjoyridefandomcom-20200214-history
Strong Arm Machine
|image = File:S.A.Msxxj.png |title = |cost = N/A |ability = Able to move its arm to rebound incoming missiles |control = Tap to move the arm upwards, release to let it drop |speed = Fast }} Strong Arm Machine (Or S.A.M. for short) is a huge mecha, taking up the whole screen when used. It is only usable through the collection of 3 S.A.M. tokens (it is possible to get them all in one run), and can only be used once a day, and as such, it is unobtainable through the Vehicle Pickups. It becomes available at 4:00 PM PST (24:00 UTC/GMT). Design S.A.M. is a huge mecha taking up the whole screen. It comes equipped with giant treads, similar to a tank, for transportation, and its signature arm with S.A.M. written on it. The cockpit has a huge glass window on it, and in the middle is where Barry Steakfries is situated. Playstyle S.A.M. is unique when it comes to how to play as it. It's like no other vehicle in the game, as when you pilot it, the game seems to change to a way S.A.M. can adapt to. By piloting S.A.M., all Zappers and Lasers are gone from the game, and now only Missiles are your threat. Coins are also set up in patterns only seen by using S.A.M. Because of this, S.A.M's giant arm has a barrier-like end. By tapping the screen, S.A.M.'s arm moves up, and when released, move back down. You use this to deflect any incoming missiles. S.A.M. is also unique in the fact that it can take up to 3 hits until it is defeated. When it is, it will have a slow, dramatic explosion, as the screen slowly fades white and you return to Barry's gameplay. Trivia *'Bug:' Sometimes, the M piece is an A. It will still spell out SAM. *'Bug:' S.A.M.'s motor sound may not stop even after being destroyed. *S.A.M. is the only vehicle not available through the Vehicle Pickup. *When you use the S.A.M., you can also hear the Dubstep remix of the original play music, more commonly heard when you equip the DJ Barry. *This is the first vehicle to take some damage before it's destroyed instead of once. *This is the biggest vehicle. *If you will use Ezy-Dodge Missiles, using this vehicle will be much less difficult as long as missiles will be slower. *Missile Jammer affects this vehicle in an unusual way: rockets, instead of being reflected, are destroyed immediately. This is only cosmetic change. *In the Jetpack Joyride 1.6 video the scientist designing the S.A.M. "throws away" the left arm. *There is an unavoidable rocket pattern. *It`s the only vehicle that doesn't have an upgrade in the stash. *It takes the longest to load out of all the vehicles. *It's the second newest vehicle in the game, the first being Sleigh of Awesome. *Once it is destroyed, you may be able to hear a high ringing sound. Category:Vehicles Category:Ground Based Vehicles Category:Legitimate Research